Hope and Regret
by shmo
Summary: Kagome decieved? By who? Inu yasha? rating may go up... depending on stuff lyke swearing and or guy girl stuff.
1. Facing Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inu yasha stuff. I wish I did but u know the fact that I don't have it is the sad sorry truth. Koji is mine! All mine. He doesn't show up 4 a while tho, hehe  
Two figures sit embracing on a small hill under a night with out a moon. Inu yasha's forest is just as it had been about a year earlier, same demons, same curse, and the same savior. Well a few saviors for the most part.  
  
The young girl was first to break the romantic silence, "Inu yasha? Do you remember when I first came to this era?" "Ya," looks at her curiously, "why?" "I was just curious, did you really want to hit me then?" "No, I mean. I'm glad I never hit you." "Me too. Um, Inu yasha? Do you. still think that I'm useless?"  
  
Inu yasha answers very surprised. "Kagome!? How can you even ask me that? I wouldn't be anything with out you!" "Well, that is good to know." Kagome couldn't help but feel that he was hiding some secret he wouldn't tell her. "I'm glad"  
  
The next day Inu yasha, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Sango set out to find more shikon shards. Kagome and Sango are off ahead of Inu yasha and Miroku talking about things they wouldn't be interested in anyway.  
  
Miroku was first to take both Inu yasha's and his eyes from the girls. "Hey Inu yasha. When you first met Kagome, what would you have done if someone told you that . never mind?" Inu yasha now quite confused said, "If basically any one talked to me at all I would have tried to slice them in half, but of course Kagome would walk in just in time to pull the sit thing." He grins at this thought. "So boys are u done with your in depth conversation?" Both guys turn in front of them to see the girls looking at them puzzled. They just laugh: "we're done"  
  
Later that night, everyone was asleep except Kagome and Inu yasha. Kagome doesn't seem to notice Inu yasha is awake, watching her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Quietly Kagome stands and begins to walk deep into the forest in the direction of the well. Inu yasha notices that she has a forlorn and tragic look on her face, one he was not used to seeing her with. Under his breath Inu yasha quietly mumbles "Where the hell is she going"  
  
He follows close behind her but far enough away so she couldn't see him. Reaching a clearing Kagome abruptly stops and turns around, looking in the direction of Inu yasha. He is about to come out of the shadows but holds back with the sound of a very familiar voice. "So Kagome planning to run away?" The voice, uttered angrily. Kagome spun around quickly, "No I was." She sees a very agitated Kikyo standing behind her: "Oh but you should!" Kikyo interrupted. "I mean no one wants you here. Kagome eyeing her suspiciously, "What do you mean? I'm here because Inu yasha does want me hear, he said so! "He did? Inu yasha doesn't want you here whether he said so or not, he loves the jewel and the need to become a full demon." "No! But he said."Tears now falling from Kagome's eyes.  
  
" You can't believe what he says. He is using you, gaining your trust so he can take the jewel when your guard is down." Inu yasha, viewing this from the darkness is too stunned to do anything. Kagome, almost yelling retaliates, "But he said he. needed me! That he wouldn't be anything. without me." "Yes he does need you. He only needs you to find the fragments for him and to him being half human is being nothing. You girl are just his 'jewel detector'. You should just go back to where you came from! You are wanted there."  
  
Kagome falls helplessly to her knees. Kikyo couldn't help smiling, she was so pleased with her self. 'Leave girl! You will be in my way no longer. Take my pitiful advice, then Inu yasha will love me as he once did.' She couldn't help but smile being as pleased with herself as she was. 'Kagome, the love of his life is suffering before me, because she thinks he doesn't love her. How tragic.'  
  
"He doesn't love you."  
  
This one phrase rings in Kagome's ears,  
  
He doesn't love you!  
  
He doesn't love you!  
  
He doesn't love you!  
  
He doesn't love me?  
  
He doesn't love me.  
  
He doesn't love me.  
  
She falls to her knees. And now, sees nothing.  
  
This is my first fan fic so pleaz review and tell me wut u think. Don't be too harsh tho. 


	2. True Love in Death

You know that is quite sad. I got only one review. Well I guess at least somebody read it. Ok yea I know it was sad but u know haha I'm a sad sappy person mwahahahaha! I luv making people die. Ok I wouldn't mind some more feed bak next time tho.  
  
Ok ya, don't sue me I have nothing that u will ever want or.. I'm not gonna finish that. KOJI is mine! anyone steals him and they will die a painful death. Death by SHMO! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA Ok now that I'm done with that ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch 2  
  
Seeing Kagome fall to the ground broke Inu yasha's stunned trance. He immediately jumped down from the tree and runs over to Kagome. "Kagome!" He lifts her off the ground slightly and begins to shake her. "Kagome, wake up!" "Inu. Inu yasha did you hear all of that?" asked Kikyo. "Ya, I did." Was Inu yasha's reply. "Inu yasha do you love her?" Inu yasha stands and in a voice that was angry but not deathly he says, "Look Kikyo, I did love you. 50 years ago, I'll never forget the feelings I had for you, but I love Kagome right now. I need her love, right now." "But Inu yash." "Just leave me alone Kikyo!"  
  
"If I can't have you no one will!" Kikyo walks into the forest hurriedly, not wanting to be there any longer. Inu yasha turns back to Kagome and kneels by her. He holds her motionless body close. To him in a tight hug."  
  
"Kagome? Kagome?! Lets go back to the camp. He picks up her unmoving body and begins to walk slowly out of the forest.  
  
'Kagome did you really believe her? How could you? She tells nothing but lies. What am I going to do?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A single cold tear falls on Kagome's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An arrow whizzes through the air hitting Kagome in the small of her back. "What the hell?! No! No! How?! Inu yasha is shocked. He is holding this body of the woman he truly loved with all of his heart being covered by her blood. "Kagome!" Inu yasha begins to cry. "Kagome, I need you, please! You can't die! I don't care about the jewel it doesn't mean anything if your not there to celebrate getting it with me. This just isn't fair," his tears now falling rapidly onto Kagome's dark black hair. "I think I love her." Inu yasha closes his eyes and sobs uncontrollably. This is the second time he had ever cried in his life. The first was when his mother died and now, Kagome. Inu yasha began to regret all the times he never told Kagome how he really felt. Now he was just wishing he could have told her or at least said good-bye.  
  
Inu yasha felt a light pull on his hair. He opened his eyes to see Kagome looking at him with her soft kind eyes. He could tell they were trying to hide her pain. She reached up and put her hand on his wet face. "Did you mean that, really mean that? About loving me?" Inu yasha pulls her closer and kisses her for the first time. (Their first official kiss at least) "Does that answer your question?" There was a long pause between them. "I think I love you too, Inu yash..."  
  
Inu yasha now holding Kagome's lifeless body is sitting in a puddle of her blood. "No. No, she can't die."  
  
A young girl sneaks behind him; Inu yasha never smelled her or her partner. "Inu yasha! Inu yasha" The girl tugs on his kimono. Inu yasha turns around quickly. Standing behind him is Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin runs over to Sesshomaru and points at Kagome. "Please Please?!" "Look sesshomaru, I really not in the mood to fight right now. Just kill me if you have to. I don't care any more." Sesshomaru just laughs quietly "Inu yasha, Rin wants me to save this human. Do you?" "You can do that? Do it! I'll do anything!" "Well your in luck, she wants me too. so it's charity!" Sesshomaru charges slicing right through Inu yasha with the Tensaiga, slicing the demons that were going to drag her to hell. Thus sending Kagome's body and Inu yasha flying to the side.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru, why did you do that? I mean about a half a year ago you would have just let her rot. What is different now?" Sesshomaru answered happily Kneeled down to Rin's level but still speaking to Inu yasha. "Just like people, demons. and half demons change."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That's all she wrote! Literally. U know wut I see all these people with "I'm not posting the next ch with 5 reviews" it gets on my nerves especially since I have only received one. Thank u yamiinuyusuke for actually reviewing. I felt loved (yea right). Not too sad anymore right? 


	3. Realizing Truth

Hope and Regret Ch3  
  
Review stuff  
I got 6 reviews! I got 6 reviews! This makes me truly feel loved! And u know none of them had anything bad 2 say. o yea and raincrockett_16 Inu yasha never died. He said thanks too sesshy at the end. If I feel like it, maybe I'll fix it later.  
  
That's good 2 know NobodysAngel. I personally don't plan 2 read it sry. Ok I wanna apoligize 2 all u ppls for not updating in so long. I have skool which gives home work and I do not get 2 have a spring break this year. blame the stupid teachers and their stupid strike. it is all their fault not mine! Disclaimer:  
  
U know that disclaimer stuff is really dumb. I mean u can't ever really own inu yasha. somebody else wrote it and drew and all that other crap. Some day I'm gonna be that famous. But just incase I don't own inu yasha so don't sue me or my important and expensive lawyers will *they exist in my own world at the bak of my head* make us go 2 court and win and stuff.  
  
On with the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seshomaru and Rin walk into the woods back to the boundless wilderness of Feudal Japan. Inu yasha, picks up Kagome and just then realizes how much he needs too tell her. about everything. *hehe that always sounds so kool everything. sry for interrupting* The hanyou begins too carry her unconscious body, back to where Miroku is sitting up awake. He is just staring, staring at the stars when they return to camp.  
  
"So, where have you two been." Miroku asked quietly with little sarcasim in his voice. He was still looking intently at the sky. Being Miroku, he grins thinking of what they might have done. He looks over toward them and his grin fades quickly. "Wha, what happened? Are you ok?" He was curious and astonished as many horrible thought flowed through his mind.  
  
*Ok u know Miroku. I hope. and being Miroku he is um. perverted basically all his thoughts are um. perverted! Ok now bak 2 the story*  
  
Miroku is shocked when he notices all the blood on them but decides not to mention it. He does not intend too change the subject and not find out what happened.  
  
"We had a run in with. some old friends. She should be fine. Wake Sango up, Miroku." Inu yasha was laying Kagome down being very careful while wiping blood off of her face.  
  
Miroku stands, then leans carefully over Sango and nudges her a few times. "Sango.. Sango. ok she is asleep."  
  
"Well duh! Wake her up!"  
  
Miroku just gave a sarcastic reply to Inu yasha, "The last time I did that. I got socked in the face, so you can wake her up."  
  
A few days later at the same area as before, Inu yasha waits. He is sitting next to Kagome's sleeping body clad in some of Sango's clothes, since her others were stained with blood. He was impatiently waiting for Kagome to wake up. She had been unconscious the last four days. Days that had been the longest 96 hours of his life. Miroku is off doing something in the woods, thinking meditating. chasing. being turned down, it was anyone's guess. Sango was slumped over the side of the river desperately trying to get the bloodstains out of Kagome's school uniform.  
  
Inu yasha was getting restless. Sango silently worried about him all he had done since Kagome had been unconscious was stare at her and mumble to himself. He stood up and spoke impatiently and irritated. " How can she sleep for this long! She needs to wake up damit!" 'I need to tell her everything, about. before.' "Sango! I'm gonna go see Kiade! Be back in while. Keep an eye on Kagome!"  
  
"Sure thing Inu yasha!" Sango shouted from the river bank. "What do I tell her if she does wake up?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ok srry I fergot 2 put this in. gimmi a break it was like midnite well any ways don't ferget 2 review if u read this cause I luv reviews! I've run out of stuff 2 say and um. o but koji the guy I said I would kill u if u stole *with out permission* well he will b showing up soon and only about 4 days until spring break so I will have massive updates. if I feel like it like I get a lot of reviews or something okalidokali cya ppls later when I update! 


	4. Testing Love

Hope and Regret

Review stuff

HELLO MY LOVELY PPL WHO ARE NOW GOING 2 REVIEW MY STORY AT THE END! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I've been kinda busy with skool and my other stories… although I haven't posted the ones I've been working on.

~~~

Mirokuluver: ok I know my stories get confusing in some places but hang in there this chapter is going 2 nock your soks off!

Ps u r also gummibears rite… or however u spell it.

Naomie Measetra: I'm very glad u checked yur stuff or w/e and if u don't review I'll send u a nice e-mail and if u still don't I'll send u angry mail telling you that u must review or u will need 2 watch your step everywhere u go!

Sapphire-sama/Dreamer: I so agree inu yasha can b very sweet in my story… my friend says 2 sweet I say absolutely perfect hehe *begins 2 drool* ok I don't actually drool over anime ppl… usually 

Kuwaii youko: sorry if I spelled it wrong. Yur reviews havn't shown up on the site yet but they were in my e-mail.  I'm glad u like it. I'll b updating my other's also… thanks fer reading!

Ne way

On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch4

Inu yasha was getting restless.  Sango silently worried about him. All he had done since he and Kagome had come back with her unconscious was stare at her and mumble to himself.  He stood up suddenly and spoke impatiently and irritated.  " How can she sleep for this long!  She needs to wake up damit!" 'I need to tell her everything, about… before.'  Inu yasha was busy thinking about Kagome, and the…  "Sango!  I'm gonna go see Kiade!  Be back in while.  Keep an eye on Kagome!"

"Sure thing Inu yasha!" Sango shouted from the river bank.  "What do I tell her if she does wake up?!"

"I don't care. Just tell her I'll be right back."  Inu yasha quickly ran into the woods. Hopping from tree to tree.  The village lay only 5 miles to the west of them; he would be there in a matter of seconds.

Soon after Inu yasha's departure Sango completed getting the stains off of Kagome's uniform.  Well, more or less.  Exhausted from scrubbing, she plopped herself down leaning against a tree near Kagome.  Softly, she whispered,  "Kagome?  Kagome… I've known you long enough to know that you even you don't need this long to recover."  

Kagome rolled over on her side, facing Sango and began to rise into a sitting position. She had been conscious for hours and was face to face with a worried best friend.  "Would you like to tell me what's wrong?"  Kagome averted her eyes.  "Inu yasha? He went to Kiade's?" Kagome asked in monotone.  'Was it a dream?' wondered Kagome to herself, 'Sango wouldn't be this worried if… but Inu yasha he would never say… or do…'

"I'm gonna go to the well Sango."  Kagome stated flatly, as she stood up only to stagger to the left almost loosing her balance.  "Kagome! Shouldn't you wait?  For Inu…" Sango bit her lip as she got an interesting glance from Kagome, "For your strength to return?"  Kagome paused looking into Sango's eyes.  Her daunting glare was enough to scare away the most powerful of demons.  "I need to go, don't try and stop me.  Tell Inu yasha he can find me there."

~~~

"Kiade!  It was like she was following orders or something!"  Shouted Inu yasha hysterically.  "Inu yasha," Kiade noted calmly, "you are yelling once again."  "Sorry." Said Inu yasha as her sheepishly sat cross-legged on the old woman's floor, listening.  "Inu yasha, for all we know Kagome may have been under a demons influence, maybe even Kikyo's," Inu yasha flinched at the sound of her name,  "But the only way to know for sure is to ask her.  I am going to go back with you."

~~~

Kagome, leaning on Sango's shoulder, slowly trudges toward the dry well.  "Kagome?" Asked Sango in a worried tone.  "Do you have to go?"  "Yeah, I need to know something.  The truth."  Replied Kagome slowly with a small smile.  She climbed onto the side of the well almost ready to jump in.  "Kagome? What exactly happened with you and Inu yasha in the woods?" She paused when Kagome's expression grew a bit darker, "you don't have to tell me." She added quickly.  Kagome just gave her another small smile as she silently jumped into the well.

~~~

Inu yasha skidded to a halt.  Kiade's small body hit his back with the force of his sudden stop.  Inu yasha sniffed the air as his face's expression changed about six times before it landed on angry to try and cover-up his worry.  "She left!"  He said as he began to run again; faster this time.

~~~

Sango walked back to the camp area to see Miroku lazily sitting in the same place she had earlier; against that one tree.  "So where have you been Hoshi-sama?"  Sango asked startling him a little.  "Oh, nowhere… I was… um…"  Sango gave him the 'I don't have time for this' look,  "Hehe, never mind.  Where's Kagome?"  Scanning the camp again he asked also, "Where Inu yasha?"  Sango sat down next to him.  "Kagome went back. And Inu yasha, he…" She was distracted by a loud noise coming from down the road.  "Well he is right there."   Said Sango.  

Inu yasha skidded directly in front of the two.  "Where is Kagome?" He asked impatiently letting Kiade down.  "She went back," replied Sango.  "And you let her?"  roared Inu yasha turning and running toward the well.  "Inu yasha!" hollered Sango moving to get up.  Miroku stopped her.  His soft hand rested on her shoulder.  "He's gotta do this himself, Sango.  We can't help."  "He's right child." Said Kiade as she sat down and began to does off.  (a/n : think rugrats  :D)  

Sango looked into Miroku's face. It was kind and truthful, almost like a different person.  She felt she could trust him like this.  "Hoshi… you should have seen her eyes."  Sango was almost in tears now. "They made me feel so small.  I couldn't do anything."  Sango, for the first time, sought comfort in the arms of Miroku.  She cried against his shoulder for what seemed like hours.  He rubbed her shoulder soothingly,  "Shhh it's alright Sango."   

(a/n: hehe I luv this version of Miroku no perverted ness all thought that is halarious. he mite be a little ooc but not very 

OH YEAH I'm supposed to b typing the story  ps does anyone know how 2 spell kiade?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok well go review now… all rite I'll let u in on a secret, ready?  I have the next like 2 chappies written on paper, but I have to type them up in story format.  Ok that was it :D   maybe I'll update this week end           go R/R!

~shmo


End file.
